Bellezas Angelicales
by Hina Rockera
Summary: Ella una chica con el sueño de convertirse en monja,Pero que pasaría si tuviera un hermano gemelo y este estuviera   enfermo, ¿Se haría pasar por el para que este cumpla su sueño de ser cantante? Entra y averigua que pasara con este enredo
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic aquí en este lugar espero que les guste, Aquí tiene un Prologo un poco pequeño

Pronto subiré el primer capitulo

* * *

><p>Bellezas Angelicales<p>

Hinata es una chica muy inocente y dulce, Ella quiere ser monja debido a que siempre ha vivido en un convento, En donde siempre se mete en líos sin querer. Hinata tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Neji cuyo sueño es ser cantante para poder conocer a su madre. Ya que fueron abandonados en un orfanato al morir su padre. Un día un hombre aparece frente ella pidiéndole que se haga pasar por su hermano mientras este se cura de una operación, Ya que él ha sido elegido para convertirse en el cuarto miembro del grupo , la banda más popular de Japón. Formada por Naruto Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara Tres bellezas inigualables, con personalidades muy distintas. Al llegar Hinata como Neji a la casa de , trastornara los sentimientos de los tres chicos especialmente la del líder de la banda Naruto Namikaze.

¿Que hara este cuando descubra que el nuevo integrante de su banda es en realidad una chica?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Acepto criticas de cualquier tipo, este fic esta inspirado en el dorama "Eres Hermosa"<p> 


	2. Ch 1 Quiero Ser Monja

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Primero que todo les digo que la historia empezara un poco lenta, pero tendrá momentos muy divertidos mas adelante.**

**Aquí el primer capitulo **

**PD: Los otros capítulos seran mas largos**

**Los subiré todos los fines de semana **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 ¿Todos tenemos Sueños? Quiero ser monja<strong>_

Una catedral se encontraba casi en el sur de aquel convento, la misa ya empezaba los cantos de las personas devotas a dios, cantaban al mismo tiempo una canción llena de paz… Pero algo más pasaba en una de las primeras bancas se encontraban unas cuantas Hermanas, Una de las hermana susurro silenciosamente sin apartar la vista del padre.

-¿Hina, Otra vez?- Pregunto con intriga la hermana al no ver a una de sus novicias, ahí en aquella importante misa

Otra hermana que se encontraba a su lado miro a donde se encontraban todas sus novicias y al no ver a la chica, se exalto un poco y a los segundos recupero de nuevo la compostura

-Probablemente este corriendo- Susurro con seriedad, viendo de reojo a su superiora

Esta miro al frente y siguió orando, y pidiendo que la novicia faltante dejara de ser tan despistada como siempre, suspiro pesadamente viendo al padre

Las campanas resonaron en la catedral, anunciando ya casi la finalización de aquella misa

* * *

><p>Una chica de media estatura que vestía un hábito corría sin parar por una vereda llena de estatuas de dioses griegos, Con todas sus fuerzas fue aumentando toda la velocidad. El manto que llevaba en la cabeza se agitaba con fuerza a la medida que corría mas rápido para llegar a la misa<p>

Corrió esta el final de la vereda. Hasta llegar a una cuadra de la catedral se detuvo frente a la estatua de una virgen. Suspiro de alivio puso sus manos en forma de oración y a los segundos se persigno

Después siguió corriendo con apuro, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la catedral. Llego a la entrada se detuvo silenciosamente, se aproximo a la puerta sigilosamente. Suspiro con alivio se limpio un poco el sudor y arreglo su habito, Entre abrió la puerta silenciosamente y observo a todos lados paranoicamente.

-Gracias a Dios- Susurro con gran alivio. Y entro sin hacer el menor de los ruidos

* * *

><p>En la misa, todos oraban con devoción<p>

-¡Aleluya!- Exclamo el Padre, alzando las manos hacia arriba

-¡Aleluya!-repitieron las personas con él, mientras se paraban

La chica se deslizo por uno de los lados del umbral, y se fue hacia la banca más cercana separo al lado de un señor. Puso sus manos en forma de rezo y oro con tranquilidad

-Jesús dijo a sus discípulos…- el padre relato la palabra del señor, mientras que todos lo escuchaban en silencio- Yo soy el pan de la vida que vino del cielo

-Aleluya- pronuncio La chica, con una gran sonrisa y sus manos juntas

Ella miro a un lado, vio que una niña permanecía con los ojos en un reproductor de música. La niña le devolvió la miraba con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su vista de nuevo aquel pequeño reproductor.

La chica aun con sus manos juntas, escondió un poco su cara y le hizo señas aquella niña que aun seguía con unos auriculares escuchando lo que veía en dicho aparato

-Apáguelo-Susurro silenciosamente y con una sonrisa radiante a la niña. Esta la miro con cara de pocos amigos y la ignoro

Ella indignada siguió rezando, miro a la niña nuevamente esta le devolvió nuevamente la mirada furiosa

-Por favor, Apáguelo-repitió nuevamente, pero con amabilidad

La niña la miro desafiante y alzo su dedo meñique, se lo mostro a la chica y después bajo el dedo al interruptor del volumen del reproductor y lo subió de mala gana. Dando entender así a la muchacha que ella era la que había ganado esa batalla

La chica se sobre salto. Vio con horror a la niña y con el ceño frunció.

-Probablemente no pueda escucharme- se dijo a sí misma con plena tranquilidad, se relajo y respiro profundo para no perder la paciencia

Se agacho y se deslizo con sigilo

Y llego a la parte de atrás de la banca donde estaba sentada aquella niña.

Arrodillada, alzo su puño ya enfurecida. Pero se detuvo y se calmo nuevamente; Se dispuso a quitarle los auriculares a la niña

Tomo cuidadosamente uno de los auriculares para jalárselos, pero la niña se dio cuenta ladeo levemente la cabeza y la miro de reojo. La niña tomo con fuerza el auricular que le había quitado la chica. Ella jalo el auricular, la niña también. Se miraron desafiándose hasta que la niña no resistido

La chica jalo demasiado fuerte el auricular Provocando que se saliera del reproductor musical provocando que este saliera volando por los cielos y que hiciera un estruendoso ruido por toda la catedral

La Gente miro horrorizados a la novicia que salto en el medio de las bancas buscando de cómo apagar el reproductor

-¡Ahhhh!, Hinata - Gritaron las hermanas enfurecidas, desde adelante al ver quien provocaba dicho alboroto

Ella gateo esta conseguir el reproductor y apagarlo ya se encontraba casi delante del padre. La vergüenza de mirarle la cara a los presentes se hizo presente oculto su cara acostándose por completo en suelo. Mientras las personas la rodeaban juzgándola.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Mientras En otro lugar-<strong>_

Se escuchaban los gritos de las admiradoras, en aquel concierto. La agradable música resonaba en sus oídos provocando esos gritos de emoción

Tres chicos se encontraban en la tarima, dando lo que era catalogado como uno de sus mejores conciertos de japón .

-¡A.! ¡A.! –gritaban con euforia todos en aquel lugar.

Aquella banda era una de las más famosas de todo Japón. Conformada por el vocalista Naruto Namikaze adorado por su voz y carácter algo Frio, Serio, Arrogante, Egocéntrico, maniático de la limpieza y alérgico a los camarones. El un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, Cuerpo algo fornido, piel morena que a hacia enloquecer a sus miles de fans. Además lo identificaba unas características Tres marcas en cada una de las mejillas; Catalogado por ser la Belleza angelical del grupo.

Itachi Uchiha El chico era sin igual querido por sus fans solo por ser siempre amable y de buen carácter, es una persona cálida. _._Caracterizado por sus cabellos negros cortos y lisos, Ojos negros profundos y piel pálida. Conocido como el más noble del grupo, toca la guitarra en el grupo.

Shikamaru Nara, conocido por su inocencia, alegre y divertida personalidad como decían todas aquellas que morían por este simpático chico. Es el menor de la banda y toca la batería. El un muchacho de cabellos negros y piel blanca, ojos negros puros que identificaban toda su inocencia

Ellos eran tan aclamados por ser solo Bellezas Angelicales, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que les esperaría y haría una ruptura entre sus lazos de amistad

* * *

><p><strong>Se que esta corto pero pronto subiré el otro<strong>

**Acepto criticas de cualquier tipo...**


	3. Chapter 2 lo inevitable

_**Capitulo 2 Lo Inevitable**_

Un Auto blanco salía de aquel establecimiento lleno de fans que solo gritaban A.G, Tres chicos se encontraban en los asientos traseros. Su manager algo angustiado en la parte de adelante se removió varias veces en el asiento.

Naruto tenía una mirada perdida y se tocaba el cuello continuamente, mientras carraspeaba un poco.

-¿Tu garganta está bien?- Pregunto con preocupación, Un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos blanquecinos y una mirada angustiada hacia el rubio

Naruto solo tosió un poco asintió

-El doctor te dijo que no cantaras por un tiempo, y que solo doblaras- Dijo regañándolo, el hombre de cabellos blancos.

Naruto solo siguió viendo por la ventana con una mirada furiosa. El muchacho pelinegro lo miro desconcertado y decidió hacer una intervención

-Jiraya-sama, Termino Bien ¿Eso no es suficiente?...Al final a Naruto le tembló un poco la voz, pero estoy seguro que nadie lo noto-Musito Amable y con una dulce sonrisa, para tranquilizar a su manager

Al lado el joven de cabellos negros y coleta alta, miro con preocupación a su amigo. Le toco el hombro y lo miro con atención

-¿Se te quebró la Voz? ¿Dónde?... No lo sabía-Decaído y con tono dramático, lloro en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que este se enojara mas- ¿Como es esto posible? Hemos perdido a Naruto

Naruto solo le pego al chico en la cabeza, y furioso se movió en su asiento.

-Ni que me Fuera muerto, Shikamaru idiota- lo fulmino con la mirada y torció sus labios de mala manera como siempre lo hacía cuando se enojaba

Desde adelante Jiraya lo miro con plena atención

-Desde ahora, tienes Prohibidas las presentaciones en vivos-Culmino con una mirada de seriedad y una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

Él lo miro dudoso y decaído.

-Si un cantante no puede cantar ¿Entonces qué hará?-Murmuro con ironía, apoyando su cabeza con tristeza en la ventana

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En el Convento-<strong>_

Hinata caminada por el jardín donde se encontraban estatuas griegas, La cubeta llena de agua se encontraba colgada en una de sus manos, un pañuelo algo viejo se encontraba en la otra.

Ella suspiro viendo el monto de estatuas que tenía que limpiar nuevamente.

-Hoy, empezaré con David- Dijo con ánimo, viendo la estatua frente de ella-Julián y Enrique, Esperen Por favor –con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a las estatuas de los lados

Se aproximo con ánimo hacia la estatua del frente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-A los Minutos-<em>**

Hinata limpiaba con espero el hombro de la estatua que ella llamaba David.

-David, probablemente lo sintió…-Hablo mientras frotaba el brazo de aquella estatua –Pero ya creé un accidente hoy.

Paso el pañuelo de arriba abajo con cierto desanimo, le conto desahogándose con dicha estatua.

-Armé un alboroto con música irrespetuosa en la catedral-Murmuro con tristeza, mientras empezaba a tatarear una canción que solían cantar en el orfanato.

Froto el paño por el otro brazo al ritmo de su tatareo, ella paro rápidamente de tararear

Miro con horror a los lados, Bajo el pañuelo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Santa María-Miro al cielo y se persigno con rapidez, unió sus manos en forma de plegaria, soltando el pañuelo de sus manos este cayó al piso.

La Estatua tenía un manto que cubría su parte íntima, esta se soltó repentinamente dejando a la vista la parte baja de la estatua David.

Ella miro con vergüenza y horrorizada, se tapo los ojos como si fuera un pecado. Se quito con lentitud las manos de los ojos; Miro a un lado para no ver a la estatua, Se agacho y agarro el pañuelo y el manto que yacían en el suelo

-Siempre me da vergüenza- murmuro sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos de forma rápida

Agarro el manto y lo coloco rápidamente en las caderas de David, paso sus brazos por la cintura para hacer un lazo con el manto en la cintura cubriendo la intimidad de David con rapidez

-Sería bueno si David tuviera que lo cubriera un poco, como Julián y Enrique-Murmuro Con timidez, Apartándose de la estatua.

Ella continuo limpiando la espalda de David, Froto con fuerza la suciedad

-Cuando me vaya a Roma ¿Quién te mantendrá así de limpio?... Es preocupante- Pronuncio con cierta Nostalgia

}{++{}´+{}´+{+{}+}{´+{}{+{+{+

_**-Dos Horas Después-**_

Cerca de la catedral, se encontraba Hinata montada en una bicicleta dispuesta a ir a la ciudad.

-Hina, no tienes que ser tú la que vaya.- Hablo la hermana con tranquilidad

Hinata la miro con inocencia y le dio una dulce sonrisa

-Es el boleto que usare para ir a roma…- murmuro con seriedad, montándose con cuidado en la bicicleta, ajusto un poco su habito y arreglo el manto que tenía en la cabeza-Soy la que tiene que ir a buscarlo

La hermana preocupada le toco levemente la cabeza

-Hina ¿Crees que puedas evitar el camino de ganado?-Musito preocupada, revisando un poco la bicicleta

Ella se apoyo en la bicicleta, se persigno.

-Madre superiora, Volveré a salvo – Sonrió dulcemente

Salió rápidamente, pedaleo con fuerza por el camino que llevaba directo a una carretera que llevaba directamente a la ciudad en tres horas de camino.

Ella aumento la velocidad a medida, que llegaba cerca de los ganados. Ladeo levemente para verificar que nadie estuviera detrás de ella.

Se sobresalto, Vio que un auto negro se movilizaba con lentitud detrás de ella

-Espere, Lo dejare pasar-Pronuncio en voz baja, moviendo la bicicleta a un lado para que dicho auto pudiera avanzar con rapidez delante de ella

Pero el auto no avanzo hacia delante, solo disminuía más la velocidad.

Ella se extraño, miro al auto.

-Tal vez si avanzo más rápido-Hablo sonriente, yéndose por el otro lado de la pequeña carretera

El auto acelero con rapidez hacia delante, provocando que pasara a Hinata.

Hinata movió los pedales con más rapidez, ya le faltaba dos horas para llegar a la capital.

El conductor paro repentinamente en el medio de la pequeña carretera, Ella impactada y asustada paro desenfrenadamente y sin control, logro pararse agarro un respiro y suspiro pesadamente

Extrañamente el conductor salió del auto, Un hombre joven de ropa elegante, cabellos platinados Algo cortos y una máscara le tapaba la mitad del rostro dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto

Se acerco con rapidez, y apoyo su brazo en el manubrio de la bicicleta de la chica la miro fijamente

-Hermana, Conoce a Neji Hyuga ¿Verdad?-pregunto con deducción, y sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica

-¿Quién es Usted?-Pregunto confundida, no sabía porque aquel extraño le preguntaba por su hermano

-Conoce a Neji Hyuga- pronuncio seguro de sí, la chica lo miro confundida aquel extraño le parecía peligro

El levanto su mano hacia el manto que tenia la chica en el cabello lo saco de golpe.

-¡Ahhhh!-Grito asustada cayendo de la bicicleta, Sus largos cabellos azulados caían en cascada por su cintura, su rostro con finos rasgos se dejaban apreciar por la luz que caía majestuosamente sobre su rostro asustadizo, sus ojos perlas llenos de temor pero a la vez la caracterizaban con su hermano

El Hombre se sobre salto, saco con lentitud una fotografía de su bolsillo derecho

-De verdad se parece, Excepto por el cabello-Vio la foto en la que se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños que le llegaba por los hombro, sus ojos perlados al igual que su hermana, su cuerpo algo ejercitado y de estatura mediana

* * *

><p>En una junta de negocios se encontraban varias personas conocidas solo en el ámbito musical, los chicos de A.G sentados ya en primeras filas<p>

Jiraya con alegría, presentaba el nuevo proyecto que haría crecer aun más al grupo A.G

-¡Neji Hyuga!- Grito eufórico, mostrando la foto del chico en una gran pantalla- Este fue el que escogí

Naruto se sobre salto, golpe la mesa fuertemente

-Me vas a remplazar por ese- Hablo molesto viendo la foto con escepticismo

Jiraya lo miro desaprobatoriamente y negó la cabeza varias veces

-El solo será el cuarto integrante, pero también te acompañara como vocalista. Mientras te recuperas-Dijo calmadamente –La voz de este es… un milagro increíble ¡Es Toda Una caja de sorpresas!- exclamo con ánimo tratando de calmar un poco al rubio

* * *

><p>Ella se quedo pasmada en el suelo, Aquel hombre le da miedo. Sin saber qué hacer se levanto con dificultad tambaleándose un poco<p>

El extraño se acerco puño más a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, La chica entro en pánico y le acento tremenda patada en la entrepierna provocando que este pegara tremendo grito y se tumbara en el suelo

-¿Qué Hice? -pregunto confundido y tirado en el suelo, desconcertado trato de recuperar el equilibrio

Ella con pánico se abrazo a sí misma, espero que se levantara y le pego un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Salió disparada hacia la bicicleta y pedaleo con mucha velocidad

El hombre se levanto rápidamente, se fue al auto y la siguió a todo marcha, hasta que la alcanzo manejaba a su lado, pero ella tan asustada pedaleaba más rápido

-Hermana ¿Puede detenerse un minuto?- Hablo desesperado con una sola mano el volante, para llamar la atención de hinata con la otra- Detenga la bicicleta, detenga la bicicleta. Hermana por favor

Hinata lo ignoro y siguió esta llegar a una encrucijada la paso antes de que pasara un tractor que iba hacia la dirección opuesta

-Hermana, Rayos ¿Por qué no escucha?-Dijo cabreado, mientras aumentaba la velocidad se detuvo al ver un tractor de tenerse en medio de la carretera que se dirija a la izquierda-¡Quítese!-Dijo molesto al conductor del tractor, este le miro intrigado y se movió lentamente esta que dejo pasar al angustiado hombre

Se apresuro y alcanzo a la chica, la persecución siguió esta una arboleda que indicaba que se aproximaban hacia la ciudad

-Hermana, Hermana, Hermana…-Hablaba desesperado aquel pobre hombre, al lado de la bicicleta de hinata- ¿No conoce a Neji Hyuga? ¿Neji Hyuga?- Angustiado hablaba agitado mientras manejaba con una mano- Es su hermano gemelo ¿verdad?-deducción viéndola, ella había volteado lo miro fijamente, se espabilo y miro al frente- Algo malo le paso a Neji-Culmino al fin respirando dificultosamente

Ella se sorprendió por lo escuchado, y freno desesperadamente. El extraño freno junto con ella

* * *

><p>La junta estaba impactada, Jiraya hablaba como perico sin pestañar.<p>

-Neji Hyuga el maravilloso chico que nos salvara, Nada es imposible- Hablo con entusiasmó, mostrando cantidades de fotos de este-Si es la voluntad de Dios. Dios de…-Se interrumpió pensativo mirando a los presentes

El silencio se hizo sepulcral, todos se miraron extrañados entre ellos.

-¡Oh Dios mío!Jesucristo superestrella… ¿Ok?-Culmino casi gritando demente, alzando los brazos medio dudoso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Al rato, cerca de la arboleda-<strong>_

Se encontraban una bicicleta y un auto estacionados cerca de un pequeño roble. La persecución al fin había llegado a su fin

Hinata veía con admiración la fotografía de su hermano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-De verdad es mi Neji-onisan, Se ve tan demacrado-Musito preocupada, sosteniéndola foto con opresión

El se acerco, le toco levemente el hombro

-Hermana…-murmuro decaído

Hinata le miro, y negó varias veces la cabeza

-Todavía no soy monja oficialmente-Hablo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos con velocidad- Solo soy una novicia de baja categoría-reafirmo ella sonrojada

El extraño suspiro con pesadez

-Novicia, La razón por la que vine es para darle noticias importantes sobre Neji.- con plena seriedad la miro con determinación

-¿Qué paso a Neji-onisan?-Se le quebró la voz, melancólicamente y con los ojos casi llorosos

Preocupado le sostuvo los hombros, le dirigió una mirada sin esperanza. Ella solo se imagino lo peor

-Algo grande ha pasado...-El suspenso y la desgracia se hizo presente-¡Neji fue seleccionado para permanecer al Famoso A.G!-Grito eufórico, exaltando a la pobre muchacha. Esta cayó al suelo del impacto

-A… ¿Qué?-Desconcertado y intrigada, miro con detenimiento al extraño sin saber ni que pensar

-Hermana, ¿no conoce a A.G?-Dijo Dudoso

-Le dije que aún no soy una monja oficialmente-Apenada, se toco el cabello este ya no tenía el manto, ella ni cuenta se había dado

-¡Eso no es importante ahora!-Exclamo alterado, mientras se sacaba el saco dejándose solo una camisa de botones-Le dije que Neji se unirá al grupo más famoso de nuestro país, A.G. ¡Lo seleccionaron para ser el cuarto miembro!-Grito emocionado

Hinata sonrió torpemente

-Pero ¿Cuál es el problema?-Inocentemente miro a la nada

-Viene a darle otras noticias urgentes…-Pronuncio Decaídamente y arrodillándose-Con muchísima vergüenza

Hinata lo miro apenada y confundida

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto?- confundida se inclino un poco

-Hermana-Alabo nuevamente

-Aun no soy Hermana-corrigió ya harta

El solo Golpe el suelo ya molesto

-Hermana, entonces que… ¡Santa! ¿Qué tal eso?-Hablo alterado, y aún arrodillado alzando las manos en señal de suplica

- Esto es mejor… ¡Diosa, Diosa, Diosa!-Alabo varias veces inclinándose con los brazos abiertos

Hinata lo miro asustada, confundida por la reacción de ese extraño hombre

-Por favor, Por favor…-Suplicaba con los brazos abiertos-Nuestro Neji, es de su propia carne y sangre, su único hermano gemelo…- Hablaba con Dramatismo inclinándose incontables veces

- Por favor, Por favor Sálvelo –Dijo Sollozando, Y con la cabeza baja

Ella completamente Confundida

-¿Cómo puedo Ayudarlo?-Pregunto agachándose a la altura de el

Al oírla alzo con rapidez la cabeza

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto esperanzado y entre carcajadas- Por favor podría convertirse en Neji

Ella se sobresalto, impactada, confundida y Nerviosa. Como ella se convertiría en su hermano eso era una completa locura

Continuara…

Avances:

Camino con emoción por la cera que llevaba a esa lujosa mansión que solo tenía el nombre de A.G.

-Todas son ángeles-Emocionada junto sus manos, al ver miles de chicas vestidas con alas y aureolas, pero con uniformes colegiales. Las pancartas se hallaban en sus manos con el nombre de A.G

Una de las chicas se paró de golpe, Hinata la miro alegre

-Eres una monja ¿Es de verdad?-Dijo entre risas, mientras la señalaba

Ella iba responder, pero los gritos de las chicas la altero

Todas salieron corriendo a la camioneta blanca que se paraba frente la mansión

Hinata recogió una mini pancarta que se hallaba en el suelo

-Esperen…Fanáticas-Grito persiguiendo a las chicas

Llego donde se encontraba la camioneta, intrigada la miro con detenimiento. Las puertas se abrieron, las fanáticas hicieron espacio para que pasaran por el frente

-¿A.G? ¿Son ellos?-Confundida se acerco y se quedo paralizada en el medio de la cera que iba directo a la mansión

Naruto salió con mala cara y camino con pasos glaciales, Itachi con una sonrisa dulce y Shikamaru solo se dedicaba a mirar al frente

Hinata con las manos juntas sostenía la pancarta, embobada y sin moverse solo veía aquellos chicos

Ellos caminaron hacia ella, y pasaron por un lado de ella

Sus miradas se entrelazaron, inevitablemente.

-Madre superiora, He visto a Una Belleza Angelical.- Susurro con la mirada fija solo en aquel rubio


End file.
